Hortensias
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Incluso las tradiciones más primitivas podían tener un lado científico... y un lado completamente ilógico. Dependiendo lo que les convenga en el momento, Senku y Kohaku podían tener una opinión positiva, o una completamente en contra.


**Hortensias.**

Era el primer día de primavera en la Aldea Ishigami y Senku observó curioso como todos los aldeanos adolescentes y preadolescentes dejaban de lado su trabajo y se marchaban de la aldea hacia el bosque.

-¿A dónde demonios se supone que van?- preguntó molesto al ver a Kohaku, Chrome y Ruri unirse a los demás adolescentes también.

-A ver los arbustos, por supuesto.- informó Chrome con una de sus sonrisas estúpidas.

Curioso y muy confundido, y tal vez hasta algo preocupado por la cordura de estas personas, Senku los siguió.

Llegaron a los campos de flores, cerca de donde crecían los girasoles, y el científico pudo notar muy pegados a los grandes árboles a varios arbustos de hortensias sin florecer.

-¿Viene a ver arbustos simples y sin gracia?... ¿En serio?- los miró con una mueca.

-¡Claro que no es solo para contemplar los estúpidos arbustos!- Kohaku se acercó a él para gritarle en la cara, mirándolo indignada. –Es una tradición de la aldea. Ahora es cuando se debe elegir una rama cada dos personas.- dejando un poco de lado su malhumor, miró a todos los jóvenes que ya estaban acercándose a los arbustos y señalándolos con emoción. –Es una tradición muy bella. ¡Ni se te ocurra burlarte de nosotros!- advirtió con el puño en alto.

Senku alzó una ceja, decidiendo permanecer en silencio para no despertar la ira de la leona, pero miró interrogante a Chrome y Ruri, esperando un poco más de contexto.

-Es algo muy simple.- afirmó Ruri. –Una pareja de amigos o de enamorados debe elegir una rama de uno de los arbustos, que florecerán al final de la primavera o el principio del verano. El color con el que crezcan las flores es una predicción de cómo será su relación de ahora en adelante.-

La ceja del científico tembló incontrolablemente. ¡Eso era… tan absurdamente ilógico! ¡¿Cómo es que su preciado reino de la ciencia creía en este tipo de mierdas?! Sonaba a algo que el mentalista inventaría, aunque como dijeron que era una tradición debían llevar años practicando este ritual absolutamente ridículo sin ninguna clase de fundamento.

-Se supone que solo se hace una vez, pero sí estás insatisfecho con el resultado puedes seguirlo intentando año tras año.- agregó Chrome. –Aunque la mayoría solo viene a mirar.- señaló a la gente de la aldea, que no paraba de cuchichear entre sí.

-¡Y este año Chrome y Ruri-nee volverán a elegir una rama!- Kohaku miró muy emocionada a los dos aludidos, que se removieron incómodos, con las caras rojas. –La última vez que lo hicieron les tocó violeta, ¡pero estoy segura de que esta vez les tocara rosa!-

-¡E-eso no es lo que buscamos, solo queremos el azul!- Chrome se cruzó de brazos, volteando su rostro rojo brillante a un lado, mientras que Ruri asintió fervientemente, tan roja como él.

-Ajá, claro.- la guerrera sonrió pícaramente, sin creerles en lo absoluto.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando ahora?- Senku de verdad que no los entendía para nada, y no estaba seguro de querer entender.

-Los colores definirán el futuro de su relación.- repitió Kohaku. –El violeta es para las relaciones frágiles, sí son novios significa que pronto terminaran y sí son amigos significa que su amistad es frágil y superficial. El azul quiere decir que serán amigos por siempre, con una amistad fuerte y leal. Y el rosa quiere decir que su amor es puro y verdadero y llegaran a casarse y ser muy felices. Y aunque es muy raro que crezcan rosas, a mis padres les pasó. ¡Y estoy segura de que le pasara a alguien más!- observó con ojos brillantes a Chrome y Ruri, que estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla, con sus rostros humeando.

Senku se mordió la lengua para callarse su opinión de la gran mierda que era eso para no ganarse un ojo morado de parte de la leona. ¡Pero es que era tan ridículo! ¡El maldito color de las flores no dependía de las estúpidas relaciones de la gente, sino de las propiedades del suelo y la especie de la planta! Si era raro que crecieran flores rosas, debía ser porque el suelo era ácido y con alto contenido en aluminio, lo que daba pasó a una cantidad más amplia de flores violetas y azules. ¡No por alguna estúpida relación amistosa o sentimental! ¡Era increíble que Chrome se prestara a esta ridiculez! Casi tenía ganas de desheredarlo.

Observó con incredulidad y pena ajena como Chrome y Ruri se tomaban su tiempo escogiendo una rama de un arbusto como sí pudiera jugar un papel importante en sus vidas, aguantando las ganas de ponerse a dar una clase sobre pigmentación en las plantas a gritos y sin pizarra solo porque era muy consciente de que Kohaku lo observaba con claras intenciones asesinas en caso de que quisiera interponerse en su pobre intento de conseguirse el cuñado de sus sueños.

Ja, si la tonta tanto quería que les tocara flores rosas, solo era cuestión de disminuir la acidez de la tierra alrededor del arbusto que escogieran agregando nitrato de calcio y tal vez dolomita.

-Ruri.- finalmente Chrome se arrodilló delante de uno de los arbustos más pequeños de todos. -¿Qué tal este? Parece que solo florecerá uno aquí.- Ruri se acercó y examinó el pequeño arbusto, antes de sonreír y asentir. -¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces este es el nuestro!- declaró emocionado.

-¿Tú no escogerás ninguno, Kohaku?- preguntó a su hermana menor acercándose a ella y colocándole una mano en su hombro.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué escogería una rama? No traje a ningún amigo ni…- de pronto, se congeló, volteando a ver a Senku, que al verla sonreír emocionada de inmediato sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. -¡Eso es! ¡Senku, escoge una rama conmigo!- antes de que pudiera negarse rotundamente, ella lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta los arbustos, con Chrome y Ruri siguiéndolos.

-Esto es ridículo y sin ninguna lógica. En mi época también había costumbres estúpidas pero al menos nadie me obligaba a participar. ¡Suéltame, con un demonio, leona!-

-¡No me digas leona!- finalmente lo soltó, dejando que se caiga sobre su trasero al suelo. –Y solo es un juego, incluso si nos toca violeta no creeré que nuestra amistad sea frágil y vaya a romperse ni nada, solo que es divertido.- dijo mientras él luchaba por levantarse de nuevo.

-Se supone que somos el reino de la ciencia, no el reino de las costumbres primitivas que miden las relaciones con flores. Esto es casi peor que esa mierda del horóscopo en mi época… No, esperen, esa gente realmente tiene educación así que eso sigue siendo mucho peor.- murmuró para sí mismo, confundiendo totalmente a todos los que lo escucharon.

-No sé lo que sea el oro-copo, pero sí tanto te molesta solo escoge algo rápido y te dejaré en paz.- ofreció con una mirada que decía claramente que no se salvaría de este absurdo.

-Bien, qué remedio.- dejó escapar un largo suspiró. –Entonces…- miró directo al último arbusto de la hilera, incluso más enano que el que escogieron Chrome y Ruri y un poco expuesto a la luz del sol. Sonrió malvadamente, sabiendo que era muy probable que ese no floreciera ya que era demasiado pequeño y las hortensias necesitaban de ambientes más sombríos y húmedos. –Que sea ese.- señaló a su escogido.

-¿Ese?- Kohaku lo miró curiosa, luego se encogió de hombros y asintió. –Bien entonces. Esperó que sea azul pero no importará si sale violeta, recuerda que esto es solo un juego y no necesitas ponerte tan irritante al respecto.- lo señaló acusadoramente.

Senku solo rodó los ojos.

No obstante, luego de una semana de soportar a Kohaku tan emocionada clamando a diestra y siniestra que Chrome y Ruri tendrían flores rosas que demostrarían su "amor puro y verdadero", algo en él tan estúpido e ilógico como asquerosamente compasivo y amable que le daba nauseas prácticamente lo obligó a regresar a la hilera de arbustos cada noche durante un par de semanas regando el arbusto de Chrome y Ruri con agua alcalina, con el propósito de neutralizar la acidez natural del suelo. Como las plantas florecían a finales de primavera o principios de verano según Ruri, entonces todavía estaba a tiempo de influir en el color de las flores.

Y, el último día de primavera, alguien llegó corriendo con el aviso de que las hortensias habían florecido.

De nuevo, todos los adolescentes y preadolescentes de la aldea marcharon a los campos de flores, y de nuevo Senku los siguió, solo que esta vez con la curiosidad de sí su experimento apresurado y estúpido digno de unas niñitas de primaria había funcionado.

Apenas llegaron, Kohaku, Chrome y Ruri se congelaron, mientras que Senku sonrió. Allí yacía el arbusto con un solo brote de hortensias, todas ostentando un modesto rosa suave, algunas con toques de blanco en su centro. Hmm, tal vez se había pasado un poco con los niveles de cal en el agua, poco más y habrían sido totalmente blancas.

-Son…-

-Rosas…-

Ante aquel murmullo primero de Chrome y luego de Ruri, finalmente Kohaku salió de su estupor y prácticamente saltó en el aire gritando de alegría.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!- siguió brincando emocionada. -¡Sabría que tendrían flores rosas! ¡Tal como papá y mamá! ¡Están destinados a estar juntos, yo lo sabía!- siguió festejando, poniendo a Chrome y Ruri cada vez más rojos con cada palabra que decía.

Senku no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Kohaku, a pesar de que obviamente estaba diciendo puras tonterías sin lógica. Le alegraba haberla hecho tan feliz con sus pequeñas escapadas nocturnas a regar un estúpido arbusto por una ridícula tradición primitiva, pero viéndola así y sabiendo que detrás de sus rostros avergonzados Chrome y Ruri también estaban felices hasta sentía que tal vez incluso valió la pena.

Je, tal vez esta tradición no fuera tan terrible después de todo.

-Oh.- de repente, Ruri se congeló, notando algo en su intento de apartar la mirada de Chrome para que no viera su rostro en llamas. -¿Ese no es el arbusto de Senku-san y Kohaku?-

Ante esas palabras, los aludidos voltearon hacia el final de la hilera de arbustos, donde allí estaba el arbusto enano y…

** Rosa.** Rosa. Fuerte, brillante y obvio rosa, casi rozando los límites con el rojo. Rosa. ¡Rosa! ¡¿ROSA?!

No solo el maldito arbusto floreció aun siendo tan pequeño y con el sol dándole parcialmente, sino que estaba rebosante de perfectas florecitas rosas desde su centro hasta cada milímetro del borde de sus pétalos, casi gritando por llamar la atención y recalcarles lo **rosa** que era.

Senku y Kohaku se congelaron.

-Oh, wow.- una niña de la aldea que había estado cerca de ellos también notó el arbusto. -¡Qué lindas! Oh, y ese arbusto fue el que escogieron Senku-nii-chan y Kohaku-nee-chan ¿no? ¡Genial! ¡Senku-nii-chan y Kohaku-nee-chan se van a casar!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría en dirección a la aldea seguramente para seguir gritando eso a los cuatro vientos.

Senku y Kohaku siguieron congelados.

Chrome y Ruri finalmente recuperaron un poco la compostura e intercambiaron sonrisas.

-¿Quién lo diría?- el ex hechicero se largó a reír. -¡La gorila finalmente ha encontrado a alguien que la dome!- se carcajeó.

Ante esas palabras, Kohaku finalmente volvió a sus sentidos solo para golpear al castaño varias veces en la cabeza, dejándolo sujetando su cabeza humeante mientras su hermana mayor lo consolaba. Una vez con su ira saciada, volteó a ver al científico de cabello crispado con una sonrisa demasiado grande y demasiado nerviosa.

-O-oye, Senku… T-tenías razón después de todo. ¡Esta tradición es súper estúpida, primitiva y sin sentido! Porque hay una explicación científica detrás de esto como lo hay para todo ¿verdad que la hay?- lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente.

"No. No la hay." Eso fue lo que quiso decir él, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. ¡Y es que no tenía sentido! ¿Cómo se volvió de ese color con un suelo obviamente tan ácido cargado de aluminio? ¿Acaso accidentalmente derramó un poco de agua alcalina cerca? ¡No, no lo hizo! ¡De hecho, hasta evitó cuidadosamente pasar cerca de ese lugar! ¡Esto no tenía ni un milímetro de lógica por donde lo viera!

-S-sí…- murmuró también sonriendo nerviosamente. –Claro que hay una explicación científica. ¡Claro que sí!- que no la entendiera no quería decir que no la hubiera. ¡Porque obviamente la había!

Ante las miradas divertidas de Chrome y Ruri, los dos siguieron inventándose excusas para burlar a sus propias visiones del mundo que nadie se creería sí las escuchara, riendo demasiado fuerte y demasiado falsamente, ahora estando completamente de acuerdo en que la tradición era absoluta y completamente terrible, primitiva e ilógica. O al menos sí en lo que les convenía.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Ni sé por qué se me ocurrió esto xD Espero q les haya gustado n.n Feliz año nuevo! :3

Los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
